


The Ghost and the Guard Finale - Alternate Ending

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, FNAF 6, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: One of my awesome fans, @ZombiBlonglik, requested that I write a little AU where Elizabeth gets to go home with Michael and Charlie. That little AU turned into a 1400 word monstrosity that took 8 days to write ^_^ (oooh but trust me, it wassoworth it).I hope you enjoy!





	The Ghost and the Guard Finale - Alternate Ending

Michael trudges into the tiny salvage room, locking the door behind him to keep the rotting bunny suit he calls a father out. 

“Mike? Is that you?” 

The guard turns at the familiar voice, seeing Circus Baby looking back at him. She’s looking a little more worse-for-wear than the last time Michael saw her, but it’s still  _ her _ . “Lizzie?”

“It  _ is  _ you!” To Michael’s surprise, Baby wraps her metal arms tightly around her older brother. It would’ve hurt, if Michael was still able to feel pain.

“God, Liz, I missed you so much.” Tears spring to Michael’s eyes. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Baby moves back, looking him up and down. “You look  _ awful _ . D-did… is that what we did to you?”

“It’s fine.” Michael pulls the sleeves of his jacket farther down, almost fully covering his gloved hands.

“Mike, I’m… I’m so, so sorry.”

“Look, Elizabeth. We’ve both done things we regret. We’ve both hurt people we cared about. But you have to realize, we’re  _ siblings _ . We’ll always forgive each other.”

“Mikey… thank you.”

Leaning against the desk, both siblings sit against it, resting their heads on each other. After a moment, Baby turns to Michael, staring quizzically.

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Weren’t you with Charlie the last time I saw you?”

The question hits Michael like a bullet to the heart. “Y-yeah, she was.”

A small smile creeps across Baby’s face. “I know where she is.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Come on,” Baby pulls Michael to his feet, leading him out of the salvage room. “Before they get to her.”

They pause outside the door to the office, listening for noises.

“Just let us out there, and we’ll leave you be.”

“No! Stay back!”

Michael tries the door, but it’s locked. The animatronics inside don’t seem to notice the rattling of the doorknob. 

“C-c-c-c-come on, Puppet. Let us out to play!”

“ _ I said no. _ ”

A  _ crack _ rings through the tiny room, and then a tiny whimper.

“Unless you want me to  _ tear you to tiny little pieces _ , I recommend you let me out.”

“Go ahead.”

With her claw, Baby splinters the door, revealing Lefty in the clutches of a grinning Springtrap, with the mangled Funtime Freddy standing next to them. “Put her down, Daddy.” 

Baby points her open claw at Springtrap, who responds, voice dripping with poisoned honey. “Elizabeth, dear. I’m  _ so _ happy to see you.” He grips Lefty’s throat tighter.

“She said,  _ put her down _ .” Michael barks, aiming his taser at Springtrap’s head. Still in the grasp of Springtrap, Lefty’s eyes light up when they see Michael.

“Elizabeth,” Springtrap says, pointedly ignoring his son, “don’t listen to Michael. He’s lying to you. I’m the one that can help you, the one who can set you free. I can give you what you want.”

“Then why are you hurting Charlie? I don’t want that.”

“Darling, she’s trying to hurt us. She’s trying to keep us from our happiest day.”

“That’s because  _ you don’t deserve one. _ ” Michael leaps forward, tackling Springtrap. Lefty pushes their friend off, grabs the taser from his hand, and electrocutes Springtrap for much longer than necessary. 

Lingering behind the three, Baby whispers, “Charlie, it’s okay.” Lefty jumps at her voice, and turns to look at their friends.

Lefty takes off their mask, revealing the Marionette trapped inside. “G-guys?” She quivers with pent-up fear and adrenaline. “Wha--  _ behind you! _ ”

Behind the three, Molten Freddy leaps at Michael, but Baby smacks him out of the air, pinning him down with her claw. 

“Charlie…” Michael stammers, “how…  _ why _ …”

Struggling against Molten Freddy, Baby calls after them, “Guys, we have to get out of here. They aren’t staying down for much longer.” 

“Mike, c’mon.” Michael’s still frozen, so the Marionette yanks on his arm. 

“Charlie!” Baby yells, “H-help!”

Shoving Michael ahead of her, the Marionette turns toward Baby. “Mike, start running.  _ Go! _ ” 

Michael knows very well that Charlie and Liz can handle themselves just fine without him (in fact, he might even be hindering them), but he still needs to stay, but glares from both Mari and Baby send him running out the door. 

“Lemme take that off your hands,” The Marionette quickly walks over and shocks Molten Freddy with the taser, rendering it paralyzed. 

Grabbing her hand, Mari pulls Baby to the door. “How’d you know I was here?”

“I could sense your presence.” Baby winks, but when Mari sighs, she answers, “I saw you when Michael brought me in.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

The Marionette and Baby find Michael outside the office, pacing anxiously. “How are we gonna get rid of them?” He asks. 

Everyone says in unison, “Burn the place down.” They laugh. 

Michael grins, pulling a lighter out of his coat pocket. “I guess arson runs in the family.” 

“Oh, but I’m not—“ Mari turns away, embarrassed. 

“Don’t be stupid, Lee.” Yanking the Marionette in between him and his sister, Michael beams at her. “You’re just as much of an Afton as the rest of us.”

“Yeah! You deal with the crap, you get the title.” Baby laughs, wrapping her arms around Mari. 

Embarrassed, the Marionette starts pulling both of them to the door. “We’ll have time to be mushy later, losers. For now, let’s just focus on going home.”

“Ugh, fine.” Baby rolls her eyes, but she’s laughing. 

Flicking the lighter on and off, Michael watches the flames dance in his hand. “May I do the honors?” It’s funny, the warm glow of the flickering fire makes Michael’s skin seem… almost human.  _ You could touch it, if you want to. It wouldn’t hurt. _

_ No. _ Michael pushes the practically maniacal thought back down, where it settled deep inside him with the others. 

“Mike?” The Marionette asks, worried now. Behind her, Baby looks similarly concerned. “You can do it, okay?”

“Thank you.” His unnecessary breaths are coming faster and heavier now. Despite Michael’s best attempts, his mind is anything but blank as he walks toward the office door. When he’s right outside the office, Michael jams open the lighter, its’ tiny flame growing with desperation and hunger. Quickly, Michael unlocks the door, throws the lighter in, and locks it again, too afraid to see if the monsters were awake enough to see their fate.

_ What  _ are _ you afraid of? _

_ A lot of things, _ he replied. His father, mirrors, ice cream, the only two people in the world who cared about him realizing how much of a monster he was--

“Michael, let’s go.” Not giving him a choice, Baby picks him up and carries him over to the Marionette, who joins them as they leave the restaurant. They stall at the car door, however.

Mari turns to Baby. “Do you know how to drive?”

“No. Do you?”

“A little.”

“ _ That’s not-- _ ”

Michael weakly glares at them. “I can do it, guys.”

“Quiet, you.” The Marionette responds teasingly. “We can all survive a car crash, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Grinning proudly, Mari climbs into the driver’s seat, while Baby and Michael begrudgingly get in the back. 

 

* * *

 

“That was  _ awful. _ I think I’m gonna be sick.” Baby groans as she climbs out of the car. 

Laughing, the Marionette calls after her, “You can’t vomit!” Mari turns to help Michael out of the car, but he’s already standing outside.

“I’m fine, Lee. I don’t need help.” Michael smiles, hoping that she’d believe the lie that he’d been telling himself his entire life. But the Marionette simply looks at him, eyes full of a mixture of melancholy and an emotion that Michael can’t quite describe.

After a moment, Baby recognizes her surroundings. Her heart quickens as memories, both painful and happy, come flooding back to her. “I didn’t know you moved back here!” Baby laughs, trying to distract herself.

From behind her, Michael replies, “It was just easier.”

An awkward silence settles over the group, and they make their way inside. The Marionette fiddles with her arm, trying to get the animatronic parts off, but they don’t budge.

“I’ll have to be at this with a screwdriver all night.” Mari sighs.

“I could take care of that.” Leaning over, Baby fingers the arm. “It may be a little  _ dangerous _ , but…”

“With your  _ claw? _ ”

“No. Under  _ no _ circumstances will I allow you to use your  _ claw _ on Charlie’s arm. You could accidentally chop it off!” Michael interjects.

Grinning, Baby spits back, “Okay,  _ Dad. _ ” She pales as she realizes what exactly she called her brother. “Crap, Mike, I’m--”

Michael interrupts Baby with laughter. “You’re such a moron, Liz. I love you.”

“I’m still gonna do it.” Baby chirps back.

“You will  _ not! _ ” The Marionette shrieks, running ahead of them. “Get that thing away from me!”

Chasing after her, Baby yells, “I’ll catch you!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

**Author's Note:**

> You're very welcome for dredging up Michael's mental state! That *totally* won't be important later or anything, not at all. I promise ;)


End file.
